


First Meetings

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Commander Mayhem meets her first non-Systarian alien.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First Meetings

Sweet paused a moment to catch her breath as she watched the Duplos retreating. She never was quite sure whether the Aurorans truly beat them back, or if they just got bored and distracted and left on their own. Either way, she couldn’t complain. They were leaving, and that was all that mattered. “What a mess,” she sighed as she looked around. Not only was the city in pieces (again), but it looked like the Duplos had brought along rubble from elsewhere and left it behind too. Strange pieces at that; she wondered where it all had come from.

She had just barely started giving her troops orders to start cleaning up the mess when a voice caught her attention. Not so much the voice itself, but the unfamiliar words it was saying. That and the owner sounded a bit distressed. That was certainly cause for concern. Sweet set out to locate the individual in question. “Don’t stop talking,” she called out. “I’m looking for you!”

The voice fell silent, and Sweet held her breath. And then, _“could you say that again? I don’t think I caught it.”_

Finally Sweet discovered the source of the voice. She’d almost dismissed it as a pile of the foreign rubble, until a pair of big blue eyes blinked up at her in surprise. She stared back, just as shocked. The stranger didn’t seem to have a definite shape, their contour shifting as they moved. They were mostly magenta in color, with patches of purple and pink and orange and bright blue that faded in and out of existence. “Oh,” Sweet said. “Are you hurt?”

The stranger’s expression grew distressed. _“I’m sorry, I can’t understand you-”_

Sweet held up her hands. “Easy,” she tried to soothe. “I’m not going to hurt you-”

_“Nothing here feels familiar- am I lost? You look strange and you talk strange and I don’t know where I am I just woke up here-”_

She (Sweet was fairly certain they were a she) seemed to get more agitated the more she spoke. Sweet stared at her, at a loss how to convey that everything would be okay if they couldn’t understand each other.

“Commander?”

Sweet looked over at Havoc as he approached. “Give me a moment, we’ve got a distressed civilian.”

Havoc pulled off his helmet, giving said civilian a strange look. “Where’d she come from?”

“I think the Duplos brought her,” Sweet sighed, then carefully reached out to touch her, interrupting her babbling. Those big blue eyes stared back in wide-eyed fear, tears welling in the corners. Sweet hesitated for a moment, then quietly began to sing. The tune was soft and soothing, and though she was making up the words as she went, the lullaby seemed to do the trick. Her panic subsided, and she slowly calmed back down. The commander pressed a hand to her chest. “Sweet,” she introduced herself. The stranger stared for a moment before comprehension dawned, and opened her mouth to respond in kind- only to pause in consternation. She fretted for a few moments, and then,

“…Watevra.”

Sweet smiled and rose back to her feet, holding a hand out to their guest in invitation. Watevra tilted her head in consideration, then poked her tongue out in concentration, and-

“Oh,” Sweet gasped. Havoc’s jaw dropped. The alien being’s form had shifted, going from a strange shapeless blob to something mimicking their humanoid build, though she towered over them both. Watevra cautiously took Sweet’s offered hand, giving her a shy smile, and Sweet beamed back at her. “It’s alright,” she assured. “You’re safe now. We’ll get this figured out. Welcome to Aurora, by the way.”


End file.
